Naruto: Un Shinobi caminando entre los muertos ( en adopción)
by W.M King
Summary: Despertó en un hospital, aturdido y perdido, el no debería estar vivo, pero sin embargo lo esta, sobreviviendo en un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, muerte en cada panorama que visitaba, el se propondrá una meta, salvar este mundo...o lo que queda de el...


"No, no quiero, no quiero irme, lo siento señor stark"-Asi perecio mi heroe favorito convertido en cenizas frente un impotente Tony stark...mas o menos

Descansa en paz...mientras puedas, pues en 2019 Iron man te revivira con la piedra del infinito del alma.

Antes de comenzar les invito a los amantes de pokemon y percy jackson visitar mi fic Ash el principe del inframundo es un crosover entre ambas hostorias, esta en mi perfil espero la lean al igual que Ahora soy un demonio que por cierto me ha alegrado mucho ese recibimiento que ha tenido, gracias por eso

El link de mi face( en construccion):

. ?id=100025008692331

alli publicare adelantos y audios de mis historias, espero lo visiten

proximamente estare publicando una historia crossover entre Dragon Ball y The walking dead de hecho mañana publicare un adelanto en mi face dejen sus comentarios y diganme quien deberia ser su protagonista, puede ser en un mp o en mi face

Hola, como estan yo aqui en mi depresion, en verdad llore con la muerte de Peter, dios la pelicula esta buenisima un giro a los hechos, saliendo un poco del cliche pues no es primera vez que se usa este tipo de trama en una pelicula pero igualmente muy buena. al igual que lo espero lo este este fic

Al principio les parecera confuso, pero avanzando se aclarara mas

 **Un saludo para Jan Tisera, el es quien me sugirio escribir esta historia. un saludo hermanazo**

 **Prologo:**

 **Despertar,ya no estoy en casa**

...

"¿Entonces que deberiamos de hacer con el?"-un hombre de unos 40 o 45 años de edad fue el que formulo esa pregunta, el hombre tenia el cabello color castaño, canas se le empezaban a notar sus ojos de color negro cubierto por unos anteojos su rostro tenia varias arrugas, vestia una bata de color blanco y unos pantalones de color marron.

-"No lo se, esto se ha vueto muy problematico "-el que respondio fue otra persona que se encontaba a su lado derecho, este a diferencia del primero , era mas joven de unos 35 años, su cabello era de color negro, ojos de color negro, su ropa era diferente tambien, una camisa de color negro unos pantalones de mismo color y unas botas de seguridad, ambos hombres se encontraban visiblemente tenso y angustiados-Yo tengo que buscar a una persona inmeditamente, metemo que debemos de dejarlo"-dijo el hombre de cabellos negros al de bata, este iba a replicar pero recordo la situacion

Una alarma se escucho

-"-¡Todos evacuen, apresurense, evacu¡ARGGG NO NO POR FAVOR ARGG!"-Eso fue suficiente para que ambos hombres se moviizaran, ambos rapidamente se apresuraron a salir de la habitacion en la cual se encontraban, el primero en salir fue el doctor, el que salio despues fue uniformado de cabello negro quien miro hacia una direccion, hacia una cama, en la cual alguien se encontraba recostado, un cabello tan rubio y brillante como el sol, salvaje eh indomable al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por una bata de hospital de color celeste la cual cubria su piel bronceada, lo mas curioso eran unas marcas que cubrian su rostro tres lines horizantales en cada mejilla.

-"Hubiera querido saber mas acerca de ti"-fue lo que dijo, en un susurro el hombre de cabello negro mientras un rapido recuerdo pasaba por su mente, antes de salir apresuradamente una placa en el lado izquierdo de su camisa, se pudo apreciar una palabra o mas letras grabadas en ella la cual decia: "Shane Walsh".

El rubio por su parte siguio durmiendo ignorante de lo que sucedia, ignorante de lo que le aguardaba al despertar, ignorante de que ya no se encontraba en su hogar...

...

lagrimas caian de sus ojos azules como el cielo, su suave piel algo palida estaba manchadade suciedad, su cabello castaño le legaba hasta la mitad sus hombros y parte de la espalda , una bata de color rosado cubria su pequeño e infantil cuerpo, caminaba por la calle la cual estaba desierta, era de noche, cada brisa fria hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera

-"Papa...mama"-decia entre sollozos la pequeña niña de apenas unos 7 años de edad, mientra sujetaba un pequeño peluche el cual tenia la apariencia de un conejo de color blanca-"¿Donde estan?"-decia con voz cansada, quebrada y asustada, ella habia salido del refugio donde se resguraduaba con la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, pero ahora se habia arrepentido de su decision, de repente un ruido a sus espaldas a sobresalto su corazon casi se le salia del pecho, el sonido de gemidos lastimeros acompañado de gruñidos llegaron a sus oidos, ella lo sabia, la habian alcanzado.

Y sus supocisiones fueron muy acertadas, no pasaron ni 20 segundos y alli frente ella, un grupo de personas, aparentes humanos, caminado gruñendo, sus cuerpos cubierto de sangre,en estado de desconpocision, la carne se le desprendia de su cuerpo, era un grupo de tres, de...esas cosas, estas se mivian lentamente , pero al ver a la niña sus cuerpo rapidamente se tansaron y se lanzaron contra ella...

La niña tenia lagrimas en sus azules ojos, con su corta edad ella ya cruelmente sabia lo que se avecinaba, ella iba a morir...ella iba a morir...el terror la paralizo, ella no queria morir, pero no tenia fuerzas para correr, ni siquiera para moverse en esos momentos

-"Papa...mama...alguien, ayudeme"...-penso con terror, esperando que alguien la salvara de tan cruel desino, cerro sus ojos esperando resignada a lo que seria el final de su vida pero en vez de eso

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

El sonido grotesco de carne siendo desgarrada llegaron a sus oidos, pero no sintio dolor, el sonido de tres masas cayendo al suelo llegaon igualmente a sus oidos

-"¡Hmm, al parecer llege a tiempo-ttebayo!-la niña abrio rapidamente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, tan llena de carisma, entusiasmo y vida...vida, alli frente de ella se encontraba una persona viva, pero no pudo pensar mas ya que su vision se volvio borrosa el cansansio y el estres ya empezaban a pasar factura, su pequeño cuerpo se tambaleo y espero el golpe contra e frio suelo, pero este sim enbargo nunca llego, en cambio sintio una calidez que solo habia sentido , con sus padres

La niña con su vision borrosa llego a visibilar unos ojos zules tan profundos como el cielo

-"P-Papa"...-fue lo que pronuncio la pequeña niña antes de caer dormida en los brazos de aquel chico quien le miraba sumamente preocupado

...

12 horas antes

Lentamente abria los ojos, el dolor de su cuerpo persistia pero no tan fuerte como en antaña, tono una fuerte bocanada de aire, su piel estaba mas blaca, su bronceado casi completamente perdido, lentamente se imcorporo sentandose en la cama,espera ¿cama?

-"D-Donde, donde e-estoy"-murmuro debilmente, una vez pudo imcorporarse sus ojos azules escanearon el lugar, su chkara estaba muy bajo, para su estandard -¿El hospital?-se pregunto en voz alta mientras observaba su entorno, paredes blancas, techo blanco y la bata que llevaba puesta, una realidad, un recuerdo golpeo su mente-"¿No mori?-otra vez cuestiono, sin recibir respuesta, con esfuerzo se pudo sentar a un costado de la cama miro sus brazos estos, estaban conectados a lo que el reconocio como una aguja, una via ultravenosa conectada a su brazo, mas sim embargo noto como esta ya no tenia liquido en ella, y sin mas se la quito, intento levantarse, mas sim embargo, esta debil, muy debil...

Inmediatamente sintio un mareo, se sostuvo con un poste que estaba a su costado, pero este objeto sedio a su peso y cayo bruscamente al suelo

-"Arg"-emitio un gruñido de dolor al sentir el impacto, mas no pidio o grito por ayuda, obstinadamente se levanto del suelo primero apoyandose con una rodilla luego con otra, con sus pies temblorosos logro pararse-"Que raro, no hay un AMBU de vigia, y con ese ruido deberia de haber llegado al menos uno"-fue lo que penso el rubio dandose cuenta de ese detalle, eso lo alerto un poco mas.

Con esfuerzo, obstinacion y guiado por su instinto camio hacia la puerta, la abrio, y lo que encontro, no le dio muy buena espina, un caos en resumidas palabras, camillas tiradas en el suelo, puerta de las habitaciones del hospital derrumbada y lo mas alarmante de todo...fue un repulsivo olor a muerte que estaba en la atmofera, armandose de valor, guiado por su curiosidad y siendo un shinobi, el se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, no grito, no llamo a nadie, aunque su primer impulso fue gritar "¡Tsunade-Obachan!" pero el se contuvo ya que algo dentro de el le decia que no hiciera el mas minimo ruido llamenlo corazonada o instinto, la guerra le habia enseñado a ser cuidadoso.

Camino por los pasillos lo primero de que se dio cuenta fue que ese no era el hospital de su aldea, reviso algunas habitaciones, encontrandola vacias paso junto una la cual su entrada estaba siendo obstaculizada por una camilla, las luces del hospital parpadeban, estaba a punto de retirar la camilla para poder revisar la habitacion.

Un ruido, llamo su atencion, vio hacia su frente alli pasando la recepcion se encontraba una puerta, la luz alli permanecia encendida, esta eran dos puertas, estas tenian un trozo de madera atravesado entre los agares de la puerta y con una cadena apresandola, pero lo mas llamativo era un grabado, algo que el no entendio trato de leerlas pero no consigio entenderlas

-"Ugh"-un dolor de cabeza le llego de repente su vision se volvio borrosa unos segundo, parpadeo unas cinco vecez-"Que fue eso?"se pregunto ya que tan rapido como el dolor de cabeza llego se fue, miro otra vez hacia la puerta-" **Muertos aqui, no abrir"-** leyo con sorpresa parpable en su rostro mientras parpadeaba varia vecez-"pero...hace un momento no lo entendia"-se llevo sus dos manos a la cabeza, miro hacia su lado derecho, se dio cuenta que una cerca dividia el pasillo, su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, alli, lo que habia al otro lado del pasillo casi lo hace vomitar.

Un cadaver, casi inreconocible sus hueso completamente expuestos, al parece era el de una mujer, pero lo que lo alarmo fue el hecho que parecia que al cuerpo le hubiesen arrancao intensionalmente la carne que lo cubria

-"Que...demonios...¡que demonios esta pasando aqui!-grito sin poder sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza, caminando por los pasillos vio unas escaleras, a pasos apresurados el se dirigio a estas, guiado por el instinto el las bajo apresudaramente, ignorando como su cuerpo le pedia a grito que no corriera al igual que el dolor que estaba palpitante en su pecho, vio una puerta rapidamente paso por esta al salir tuvo que cubrir su rostro, tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse, cuando se acostumbro a la luz , lo que vio o dejo paralizado, el olor a muerte, a carne en desconposicion lego a su nariz, vio con perplejidad, como tendido alli en el suelo estaba mas de una decena de cuerpos acomodados en dos filas cubierto por bolsas de color blanco-"¿Que es...que es esto?"-se dijo a si mismo, camino entre el medio de las filas de cadaveres

-"¿Donde estoy?"-se pregunto, viendo como edificios, estilo de lo que el asumio que eran casas que el nunca habia visto, y lo mas llamativo de todo eran unas cajas metalicas que tenian lo que parecian ser ruedas, entonces su cerebro hizo "clic"-"Kurama, el debe saber"...-penso no osbtante, sus sentidos se activaron aun mas al ver como al parecer alguien, caminaba lentamente las desoladas calles, puo observar como este ademas de caminar lento, se tambaleba levemente hacia al frente-"Estara herido?"-penso, a la vez que su mente trabajaba por mil-"Tengo que preguntarle, no se cuando vere a otra persona"-penso para si mismo, de su bata escondida saco un bisturi, tenia que estar alerta y preparado aunque sea minima el arma, con el adecuado uso puede ser mortal.

A pasos lentos se acerco hacia el hombre, este al parecer se dio cuenta de la precensia del rubio ya que su cabeza giro rapidamente para observarlo

 **"¡Naruto. no!"**

Un grito resono, su cuerpo se tenso, un impulso de energia lleno su cuerpo, la persona a la que iba a preguntar indicanciones solto un grotesco gruñido y se lanzo contra Naruto quien rapidamente dio un salto hacia atras y por instinto lanzo con perfecta punteria el bistri hacia el "hombre", el sonido de metal penetrando carne llego a sus oidos, en un sonido sordo el cuerpo de aquel sujeto cayo al suelo.

Naruto se mantuvo firme mirnado sin pestañear al cuerpo del hombre que hbia "asesinado"

- **Naruto, ya no estamos en casa"...**

Un voz gruesa resono, el la reconcio inmediatamente

-Kurama...-fue lo que dijo felizmente Naruto al escuchar la voz de su compañero

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Cualquier error avisenme en los comentarios y de una les digo mañana actualizare mi historia un guerrero y Ahora soy un demonio, mis fic Naruto el despertar de una divinidad, el futbolista shinobi(esta posiblemente sea reescrita, no se si las podre continuar, gracias a los que me apoyaron con esta historia en verdad, el renacimiento de los legados estara en hiatus.

sin mas me despido, dejen sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo


End file.
